So, cute
by The Lantern
Summary: "Such passion…you're so…cute." A bit of possessive Satsuki and a wary Shou.


"Hmmm." Shou hummed, glove clad hands resting easily on his slender hips. His fedora shielded his eyes, hiding the curious blue gaze from his glowering roommate. "So, you don't want me to go see Haruka-chan?" Green eyes no longer hidden by glass narrowed in the shorter blonde's direction.

"Sit down." He demanded, wrapping a firm hand around the cute ochibi-chan's slender wrist domineeringly. "I'm composing, and you're going to sit here and provide inspiration. Got it?" Pink lips pouted but, having been exposed to such commands during the later years of their shared childhood, he complied. "Why don't you let me put your glasses on Satsuki?" Natsuki's alternate personality glared at him and he broke out into a sweat. "Maybe not then…" Flustered, his fiddled with the glasses, Satsuki went back to writing.

"Put on the bunny costume."

"But-"

"Shou"

"Satsuki." Shou mocked, crossing his legs as he stared the other boy down.

"Usually I don't need to use force with you….maybe you're hungry?" Satsuki contemplated, eying the younger boy from beneath his dirty blonde fringe. Shou tinged a sickly green, shaking his head zealously. "No! I just, I wanted to go see Haruka-chan!"

There was a pause; slender fingers clenched a plastic pen, smearing ink across the sheet.

"…." Satsuki's smirk turned downwards, he set down his pen. Cool emeralds bore into Shou's soul as the pink clad male shifted into a more defensive position. Satsuki leaned forward, face hidden by the shadows cast by his hair.

"Haruka-_chan_ is not your best friend or, roommate; indeed she's not even yours. YOU are not yours. You're _our_ best friend, _our_ roommate, _our_ lover, and _ours_ as a whole. You agreed to that many years ago. Don't you remember?" His voice grew husky with anger. It hurt him and Natsuki that Shou felt the need to go to someone else.

Shou's eyes widened in indignation before softening at the emotion in unguarded emeralds. "Yes, I did. Satsuki, _Natsuki_, I do…love you, but you know I can't stand being …ordered around. It's not healthy, and Haruka-chan is a good friend. She reminds you of Elizabeth remember? Harmless, small-" He trailed off as his friend leaned forward, brushing a calloused hand against his pink flushed cheek. "Ahh" He squeaked, fighting the urge to lean away. Satsuki was so _scary_.

"Such passion…you're so…" Soft lips passed over his forehead "Cute." Satsuki finished, stroking the back of Shou's neck possessively. Satsuki's lashes fluttered shut, as he pressed hard but chaste kisses down his lover's jaw. "It makes me want to" Shou gasped as he was shoved down onto the twin bed, pinned by the weight of the older teen "do things to you."

"Stop..Satsuki" Shou whined, wrapping his fingers determinedly around the previously discarded glasses. The other fended off lusty advances half-heartedly. He wanted his _Natsuki_ dammit. His lover's response was a low snarl and nip. "Put your glasses on!" The slender blonde demanded, tugging at shimmering tresses harshly.

"Go ahead." Satsuki whispered lowly, tilting his head to look up into baby blue hues. "Put them on, Shou-chan." Shou melted at the molten stare, trembling fingers returning the protective eyewear to their proper place. After a tense second, the atmosphere lightened, and more light-hearted green eyes gazed down at the waiting captive. "Shou-chan~" Natsuki squealed, not bothering to ask how he had went from relieving his headache with a head massage to pinning his young roommate to his bed.

"How cute~" He continued, pulling out his phone with a overjoyed grin. "You dressed up as a bunny for me!" Shou gaped up at him, incredulously bringing a hand to his blonde tresses, to find, as suspected, a pair a fake bunny ears.

_Damn that Satsuki!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, after watching a AMV, and finding this fandom so empty, I conducted some research. Forgive me for the OOC-ness, but I'm not an avid fan, though from what I have seen, I do love the Nat/Sho pairing. I've seen the younger blond spelt as Syo, Shou, and Sho, so I just picked one. Hope you enjoyed this!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Uta no prince-sama_


End file.
